Rose and The Doctor
by Wishiwashi7
Summary: This is a story about what could have happened if Rose saved The Doctor from regenerating! (This is an ongoing rp I have been doing with someone and it is still going, I just thought others would like to read what we've came up with! This is my first fanfic so bare with me! REVIEWS PLEASE!)
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor looks down at his hand … He can see the residual vortex energy bursting in tiny flashes through the pours of his skin. His cells are dying.  
"It means … I'm going to change."  
He tries to explain things to Rose. She looks concerned. He doesn't want her to be afraid. He tries to encourage her.  
"You were fantastic ..." he tells her.

But it's like it's not the Doctor. Like it's someone else and he is just watching it happen. He is changing. This Doctor is becoming someone else. He won't be himself anymore. Not exactly. He doesn't want to change, this Doctor. He was fantastic too.  
" … and you know what? So, was I." He hears himself saying as he smiles at Rose.

The Doctor smiles and then everything goes white. He can't see Rose anymore. He can't feel the gentle caressing vibrations of the TARDIS console room or taste its warm amber glow. He is gone. Then through the blinding desensitizing chaos of change, the Doctor becomes aware of something. Something warm. A gentle touch an embrace. Lips on his lips. Rose is kissing him, and he kisses her back. Her body is still attuned to the vortex energy. In this moment Rose is like the Doctor, and he can feel his energies mingling with hers. She is siphoning off some of the Doctor's regeneration energy.

_"No!"_ The Doctor screams inside his mind. He had told her to stay back. This is too dangerous. In her current state she could disrupt the regeneration. The Doctor could die. Rose could die. Rose might die in his place … No no no no no no no … Before he can push her away. the Doctor's body explodes. Or at least, to the Doctor that's what it feels like, and everything goes from blinding white to deafening black. The Doctor's body goes limp.

She just stands there in disbelief and confusion trying to understand why and what was going on. _"Everything seemed find just about an hour ago, what happened to him for this to happen?!"_ was all she could think while watching this happen.

Rose is trembling hard as she watches the alien she fell madly in love with over time. She knows he can't see her bodies reaction but she feels it and tears began streaming down her face once she realizes what was just said to her. _"H-He's...dying..."_. The words were softly spoken in her mind which made her heart break into pieces.

Rose has never felt love for anyone like this before, not even Mickey. When she broke up with him after his last encounter on the TARDIS with them she knew it was the right thing to do, she just didn't love him as a lover. But...The Doctor..._Her_Doctor that was a different story.

She couldn't let him leave, no she had to do something! She did the only thing she could think of. She slowly approached him cautiously and without warning she met her lips with his. When she did this Rose felt something happening to her body but she couldn't figure out what. At this point she was too frightened to move so she stayed perfectly still as she continued to kiss him.

Once everything around her goes from bliding white to black her body becomes weak. Rose watches The Doctor fall to the ground, she gasps and drops down to her knees next to him. "D-Doctor?!" she says weakly and shaken. "O-Oh no w-what have I done?!" she says softly to herself as tears fall down her face again. "I...killed him!" she says as she begins sobbing.

"Doctor ... "

"Doctor ... "

Those words trudge through the blackness ... slowly ... so slowly ...

The sounds are calling to him from so far away. Not just sounds ... voices ...

"Doctor ... "

No. Not voices.

Voice.

One voice.

Rose's voice. She is calling him. She needs him. She's crying.

But, the voice is so faint ... so distant. He has to find her. The Doctor promised to always take care of her. He promised. She needs him.

The Doctor pushes through the blackness to the voice ... to Rose. As the sounds of her cries grow stronger he finds himself pushing his body more desperately ... staggering ... running toward her.

"Rose ... " He calls out at the darkness. "Rose!" The Doctor screams, and his eyes break open, and the darkness surrenders to painful beautiful light.

It takes a moment for the Doctor's vision to focus in the amber light of the TARDIS console room. His thoughts are scattered. But, he knows this light. He remembers vaguely Jack commenting that the glow of the console room was "eerie." But the Doctor has never thought so. This light, like the orange sun of lost Gallifrey, is comforting to him. It is home. He is home.

The Doctor's eyes focus, and there, in front of him, is Rose. The human girl ... so young and beautiful and fresh with hopes and dreams and boundless possibilities. The console room's golden light spills around her face shooting beams through her hair and for a moment, he is back on Gallifrey and Rose is the most beautiful sunset he has ever seen.

Without word or thought or hesitation, the Doctor leans up and brings his face to Rose's. He places his hand behind her head filling his fingers with the softness of her hair as he pulls her towards him and brings her mouth to his.

Moments ago, he kissed her, to save her. And then, she kissed him, to save him. Those kisses were love. He loves her, and she loves him, of this there is no question.

And now this kiss. This kiss is love and blessed relief. This kiss is celebration and gratitude.

This kiss is joy and ...

This kiss is passion.

At this moment she thought she had lost him forever and she would have to live with the fact that this was all her fault. She was weak but regardless she shook while she cried for him.

All Rose wanted was to see his bright smile one last time, she would do anything to take it back. She would even die for him if she had to!

"Doctor..." was all she could say in a soft voice as tears continuously fell down her face and fell to the floor. The TARDIS is so silent you could hear her tears hit the floor. She couldn't live without him...she just couldn't. The Doctor changed her life and for the better!

Just when she thought this was the end Rose suddenly felt lips against hers. This was a dream it just had to be...right? But, as soon as she felt his hand in her hair she knew it was real. She kissed him back with tears still falling except now they were tears of joy. Her Doctor was alive! The Doctor wraps his arms around Rose and holds her warm body close to his. He can feel the beating of her heart and the pulsing of some remnant of vortex energy still coursing inside her, and the two seem to be in sync. She is no longer in danger.

Rose has always been unusually well attuned to the TARDIS's energies. It is the reason she was able to revitalize a Dalek with nothing more than her touch. But it is something else too. She is so like the Doctor. So much in tune with the Doctor, with his rhythm ... his energy. She is his soul mate.

The Doctor manages to stand, easily bringing Rose with him in the process, never breaking their embrace. Despite his light frame, the Doctor is deceptively strong. Lifting Rose is almost effortless.

Then the Doctor ends the kiss and looks down at the woman in his arms and smiles. Tear stains streak Rose's face and the Doctor brings up a hand to smooth them away.

"There now. None of that." The Doctor chides gently. "We are the conquering heroes." He encourages with a smile.

Abruptly, the Doctor takes a step back looking perplexed.

"Same teeth." The Doctor remarks while he runs his tongue around inside his mouth. "That's weird." He adds as he quickly brings his hands up to his head. "No hair!" The Doctor exclaims!

"Rose, I didn't change! I'm still me!" The Doctor exclaims with genuine surprise. And just like that, he is moving again. The same old Doctor ... always in motion.

"Now! Barcelona!" the Doctor announces almost leaping to the TARDIS console to enter coordinates.

"Oh, there is one more thing that I should mention before we go." The Doctor bounds around the TARDIS console flipping switches. "The people of Barcelona ... they don't wear clothes." He says in a matter of fact manner like he had just declared that Rose might be required to wear a hat. "I hope you don't mind going native?!"

She smiled and leaned into his touch as he wiped her tears. "My Doctor..." she whispered with such love and passion with her eyes closed.

At this moment Rose felt something different inside her more then before any of this happened. Rose now felt in tuned with him, she felt as though a part of him was inside her body and soul now. That feeling just felt so warm and amazing that she smiled with the biggest grin she has ever had.

She watched him as he checked to see if anything had changed, she couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. She then followed him over to the console and sat in the chair as he flipped switches for Barcelona. When he explained that people of Barcelona never wore clothes and they would have to do the same she almost felt her heart jump out of her chest. She couldn't help but eye him while she imagined him without clothes. She realized she was staring in a daze when he awaited her response. "Huh?" "Oh n-no I complete fine with that Doctor." she smirked but with a slight blush.


	2. Chapter 2

The time-rotors at the center of the TARDIS console whine and wheeze and the amber glow of the lights flicker slightly as the TARDIS spins through the vortex on its way to the planet Barcelona.

The Doctor looks over at Rose and smiles. "You're going to love Barcelona." He announces confidently. "It's the perfect place for a vacation, and I think we are due for one. Don't you?"

The Doctor steps away from the console and approaches Rose where she sits watching him. "The weather there is warm and mild all the time." He explains. "The people are peaceful and have never known war. They are tribal nomads a bit like the Native Indians of the Americas."

The Doctor pulls his jumper over his head and tosses it over the guard rail behind Rose's chair. "They don't wear clothes, because they never felt any need." He continues standing in front of Rose naked to the waist as he begins to unbutton his trousers.

"So, they have no sense of modesty or shame, and they are the most loving people you will ever meet." He says as he nonchalantly kicks off his shoes and pulls down his trousers revealing a pair of boxer shorts in matching black.

"I can't think of a better place to find some peace and get some rest." He concludes as he sheds his boxers and stands in front of Rose completely nude.

"Well, don't just sit there with your mouth hangin' open." The Doctor commands. "Make yourself presentable. We're almost there." She was hanging on to his every word but was watching him at the same time strip down to nothing. She couldn't believe what she was seeing right in front of her eyes. "It sounds like absolute paradise." she said while still watching his every move. When he was completely naked she honestly thought she was going to lose it right then and there.

She blushed even harder this time when he snapped her out of her daze again. "Oh, sorry!" she said laughing as she stood up from the chair and turned to him, "I'll be right back." And with that she went to her room, she wanted to fix her hair so it didn't look a mess.

She wasn't nervous about The Doctor seeing her naked but more of some strangers she has never met, no matter how welcoming they were it still intimidated her just a little bit. When she undressed down to nothing she brushed out her hair a little just to fix it up. After a few minutes checking herself over she walked back out to where The Doctor was.

She couldn't help but feel a little shy while standing in front of him completely naked but she tried her best not to show it.

The Doctor can't help but "look" at Rose as she reenters the console room. Timelords like to consider themselves too evolved to succumb to the more primal aspects of their natures. But, even though he can't admit it to himself, or to her, the Doctor is in love with the human woman in front of him. And even Timelords have fantasies.

Perhaps on a subconscious level the Doctor chose Barcelona as a destination just for this moment. This long lingering moment as he drinks in the beauty of Rose Tyler standing naked in front of him. She is ...

" ... beautiful." the word manages to escape his lips, as barely more than a whisper. And the Doctor realizes that he is staring.

"Right!" The Doctor says firmly in declaration, handing Rose a small red capsule.

"Swallow that." He continues as if things had all suddenly snapped back to normal and Rose wasn't completely naked in front of him. "We need to take those every 72 hours to be able to breath the atmosphere." The Doctor explains as he pops a capsule into his own mouth and swallows.

"Remember I told you that the dogs of Barcelona have no noses?" The Doctor asks as he finds himself inadvertently "checking Rose out" again. "Well neither do the people." He continues.

"The planet was originally colonized by humans, but they have had to genetically alter themselves to live on the planet under the best possible conditions. They've been that way for a thousand years now ... so, I'm not even sure they remember their origins themselves, or know why their bodies look largely human."

As he explains, the Doctor crosses to the TARDIS exit and with a wide grin throws open the door.

"Barcelona is a water world." The Doctor concludes as he stands back to allow Rose to take in the scene before her.

The TARDIS atmospheric barrier holds the water back and looking out the door now is like gazing through aquarium glass at the bottom of the ocean. Brightly colored plants dance in the gentle currents of the water, and rays of sunlight penetrate the water's depths to create rainbow like prisms of color.

Small fish of every variety, all brightly colored, swim in seemingly random directions ... and then she sees her, a beautiful naked woman with long flowing red hair and large full breasts, but lower ... lower ...

"Oh, yeah ..." The Doctor adds grinning widely, clearly enjoying the look of wonder on Rose's face ... this was his surprise ... he loved doing this to her.

"... the Barcelonans are Mermaids." Rose blushes hard as he eyes her and stares at her. She just smiles as she bites her botto lip, she felt so vulnerable to him now. Of course when he realized he was staring and went back over to the console she couldn't help but still a glance or two of him again. She was scared to admit it but from day one he had always made her weak but now she was completely weak in the knees but didn't show it.

When he handed her the capsule, she looked at it a little confused at first but the nodded once she understood what it was for. She swallowed it as she felt the TARDIS stop at their destination. When The Doctor opened up the door Rose' eyes widened almost like a child on Christmas morning. "O-Oh my..." She walked closer to the door and looked at the amazing scenery before her, a huge grin came across her face when she saw the mermaid. "Doctor...this is...incredible!"

"Yeah, I know!" the Doctor exclaims caught up in Rose's enthusiasm he grabs her, and embraces her, holding her naked body next to his. And, then he suddenly realizes what he is doing and he ... pauses. He takes a slow breath and holds the embrace. He feels his breathing next to hers, his hearts pounding against her breasts and he maintains the embrace, quietly ... longingly, he hold's the naked Rose against him.

The Doctor shifts slightly to look down at the beautiful naked young woman in his arms. His blue eyes meet hers and for a moment, he is lost in those eyes. Then, suddenly, the Doctor is the Doctor again and on the move. In a single step he is at the TARDIS console.

"One more trick ... " He announces, " ... and we're off!"

With a few flips of some switches the door to the TARDIS vanishes with an electrical "pop," and with a "sizzle" it reappears in the floor like a trapdoor.

The TARDIS "trapdoor" lies open, with the world of Barcelona resting within it, like water in a bathtub.

"We need to break through the increased surface tension of the Console Room's environmental barrier." The Doctor announces. "Best to just jump in with both feet!"

The Doctor jumps with a splash and disappears beneath the surface of the water.

The console room's gravity pulls the Doctor into and under the warm waters of Barcelona, but as soon as he is free of its influence, Barcelona's own gravitational pull takes over and the Doctor finds himself spinning around in the water to right himself and look back at the TARDIS.

The TARDIS door is open and Rose is standing looking down at the Doctor through the trap door in the floor of the console room. From this vantage point, the Doctor has an ant's eye view of Rose and is looking up right into ... well ... not her face.

The direct view of Rose's womanhood combined with the warm waters of Barcelona's ocean has a stirring effect on the Doctor and months of repressed passions choose this moment to overtake the Timelord. Primal nature or not, right now, the Doctor finds himself with an unrelenting erection.

The beautiful and overly buxom redheaded mermaid that Rose and the Doctor saw earlier swims right up to the Doctor. His current state of arousal is unmistakable. The mermaid smiles brightly at the Doctor. Perhaps she believes his "interest" is directed at her?

Rose is in complete awe at everything, when she feels his arms wrap around her she can't help but lean against his chest and listen to his hearts beating. To her it was a soothing sound that was very calming in a way.

Once the trapdoor was set she looks down at with curious eyes. Even though she's been traveling with The Doctor for a long time now he never ceast to amaze her.

She watched him jump in and couldn't help but smile at him. She then noticed the mermaid they both saw appraoch him and with that Rose jumped in. She swims right over to him and takes his hand and smiles while looking around getting a closer view at everything. "This is breath taking, just when you think you've seen everything."

Lemaris was swimming along the ocean floor gathering blue leaf for her contribution to the village meal when she heard it ... a sound ... a sort of wheezing or groaning whine not unlike whale song. It was a sound that she had never heard before and she was curious.

She stuffed the blue leaf she had gathered into the bag that she slung across her back, and she took off in the direction of the sound.

What Lemaris found astounded her. It was something completely new. A box or cabinet of some kind sitting on the ocean floor. It was blue like her blue leaf but it had a glowing orb on top of it like the lure of an anglerfish. Was this too, a lure? A trap?

Perhaps she should have been frightened. Perhaps she should have run for help. But, she didn't ... she couldn't ... she was too curious.

She swam around to the side of the box and there was light coming from there too. And people inside looking out at her, like magic. Again, she probably should have run away ... but something made her stay.

When the man shot out of the opening into the water beside her, she jumped back suddenly in surprise.

And, this time ... she started to run ... she really did ... but looking back she saw him there ... and he was beautiful. And his tail was like his arms, two smooth limbs with no fins.

And there between those limbs she saw the man's erection ... He was ready for the "sharing game!" Lemaris loved the sharing game! There was no way she was going to leave now!

Lemaris swam up to the man and met his smile with one of her own.

It doesn't take the Doctor an instant to bring his anatomy back under his control as the redheaded mermaid appears before him. He smiles broadly at the mermaid in welcome, and then ... Rose is there!

Rose takes his hand and the Doctor looks from Rose to the mermaid and back.

Lemaris looks at the girl who suddenly appears and smiles at her. She sees how the girl takes the man's hand and how she has arms for a tail like he does. "Perhaps she's his daughter." Lemaris surmises to herself, since they look alike. Certainly, this must be true, for as soon as she arrived the man's erection vanished.

Maybe the man will play the sharing game with her later once his daughter has found a playmate of her own, Lemaris hopes. She should take them back to the village. There are many many playmates there.

"Welcome." Lemaris sings in greeting before swimming a few feet away and turning back to smile warmly at them.

"Come, play with me!"

Rose smiled at the mermaid as she watched her swim around. She was definietely beautiful there was no denying that. But, for some reason she got a funny feeling about this mermaid she wasn't sure why but she did. She looked up at The Doctor and smiled, even under water he is just absolutely breath taking to her. She could feel her heart skip a beat at that very moment, she wanted...no she needed him more then she needed air to breath!

She couldn't help but giggle and smile at the mermaid when she wanted them to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose smiled at the mermaid as she watched her swim around. She was definietely beautiful there was no denying that. But, for some reason she got a funny feeling about this mermaid she wasn't sure why but she did. She looked up at The Doctor and smiled, even under water he is just absolutely breath taking to her. She could feel her heart skip a beat at that very moment, she wanted...no she needed him more then she needed air to breathe! She couldn't help but giggle and smile at the mermaid when she wanted them to follow.

The Doctor took Rose by the hand and urged her forward moving in pursuit of the mermaid, Lemaris. "Fantastic!" He declares with joyful enthusiasm. "We love games!"

The water of Barcelona is somehow different from on Earth, maybe it's to do with gravity ... But the Doctor and Rose are able to move swiftly behind Lemaris, keeping pace with her as if they had been born to this world themselves.

Soon, the trio arrives at "the village." A collection of "caves" made of a smooth pearl like stone that look as though they were grown rather than built.

Merpeople rush in to meet the strangers. Everyone seems overjoyed at their arrival, and the Barcelonans are also apparently very tactile as every one of them merman and mermaid greets the Doctor and Rose with a kiss and an embrace.

The Doctor introduces himself and Rose to all assembled. The merpeople swim and dance around them in welcome, then Lemaris brings a particularly muscular and attractive dark-skinned merman up to meet them. "Rose." Lemaris introduces. "This is Gar." She adds indicating the merman beside her. "He would love to play the sharing game with you." Rose was amazed at how welcoming everyone was it brought a smile to her face. She could see how and why this place was just perfect. Who knows if she enjoyed it enough she may never want to leave!

When Lemaris introduced her to gar she smiled warmly. "Hello Gat it's a pleasure to meet you...oh I'm sorry um what's the sharing game exactly?" she asked curiously.

Perhaps it was the truly innocent nature of the Barcelonans and their attitudes about sex that gives the TARDIS translation circuits trouble. But the TARDIS's ability to translate at a psychic level works hard to avoid miscommunication.

When the Barcelonans think about the sharing game a specific image appears in their minds, one that would be better translated for Rose using a different selection of words. The TARDIS language translation program makes a quick adjustment.

Gar looks longingly into Rose's eyes and smiles warmly at her.

"You are a virgin?" He asks. "Do not be afraid, Rose." Gar consoles. "I am a very gentle lover."

Before Rose or the Doctor can react to this new piece of information, Lemaris pipes in with her own words of encouragement.

"Don't worry, Rose!" She chirps happily. "I can tell you from experience, Gar will give you many many orgasms!" Rose looks at The Doctor in shock. "Umm, my apologies, I don't mean to be disrespectful in anyworay Gar but I am with The Doctor. I am sorry if I gave off the wrong impression."

She then looked at The Doctor for help, hoping he could get them out of this situation. She didn't wanna be rude to them by any means but she just wasn't comfortable with this game. The Doctor appears to be just as surprised and flustered as Rose. He instinctively steps between Rose and Gar with his hands raised.

Lemaris looks surprised and a little disappointed. She seems to have misread the situation with Rose and the Doctor. She feels a little embarrassed now and backs away taking Gar by the hand to urge him to do the same.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault." Lemaris admits. "I misunderstood something earlier. I thought the Doctor had an erection for me."

Lemaris' tone conveys that she is truly in earnest, and she and Gar both speak of sex as casually as Rose might suggest going out for "chips." But, hearing Lemaris' honest confession ruins any chance the Doctor has of recomposing himself. He has never been good at the "domestic" stuff, and now he is completely flustered.

"No! No!" The Doctor exclaims. "My erection was totally meant for Rose!" He blurts.

Generally, the Doctor is an expert wordsmith. But, in this moment, he is genuinely nonplussed, and his own words only serve to exacerbate the situation, but he can't manage to stop the pontification even as he watches it happen.

He hears himself say the words as if in slow motion. He sees the words floating in the ocean in front of him like a school of deadly piranha. And just as the piranha are about to devour him, he speaks again ...

And seals his doom. "If anyone's giving Rose many many orgasms, it's going to be me!" Rose' eyes widened in complete and utter surprise, a shiver suddenly straight up her spine at the words he just spoke. If it wasn't for her being in water she probably would have collapsed right then and there. Suddenly she felt her whole body warm up from becoming so flustered, she had a feeling she was blushing too. She never in a million years thought she would hear The Doctor talk like that but...she liked it, she couldn't help but smirk to herself.

The Doctor manages to compose himself, the sound of his own words shocking him back to reality. This is a mess. What does Rose think of him now? He needs to fix this. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, Gar ... Lemaris ... " The Doctor admits timidly. "Is there somewhere that Rose and I can go to speak privately?" He inquires.

Lemaris seems happy to have a chance to do something for the Doctor to make up for her mistake. She brightens at the Doctor's request.

"Of course, Doctor." she responds cheerfully. "Please, go to my den." She offers as she points to a large pearlescent cave entrance just behind them. "I am going to go play with Gar." she adds as she takes the merman by the hand and swims away with a smile.

The Doctor turns to Rose, and without a word he takes her by the hand and leads her to the cave-like mouth that Lemaris pointed out to them.

Inside the cave, the pearl-like walls glow with a gentle magical blue light and thick orange sea-grass forms a plush bed on the ground underfoot. No other adornment or furnishing exists. Indeed none is needed. The small "den" is beautiful in its simplicity much like the Barcelonans themselves.

Now alone with Rose, the Doctor stops so that he can explain or apologize. He looks up into her beautiful blue eyes. She is so beautiful.

"Rose ... " the Doctor begins ... but no words come. Maybe the time for talking is over.

**A/N: I am glad everyone is enjoying the story! I will try and post a chapter every other day or so, that way I don't keep you all guessing! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor grabs Rose's face between his hands, and he draws her to him. He places his mouth over her mouth and he kisses her, pressing his tongue between her teeth to join himself to her. He pushes her back and the two of them gently topple to the mattress of soft orange sea-grass beneath them. The Doctor's naked body lands on top of Rose. When The Doctor brought Rose into the cave, she was completely taken in at how beautiful it was. She thought it was such a perfect place to be alone.

Just when she was about to interrupt The Doctor thinking he was about to apologize for something he didn't need to, she was taken by surprise when he instantly kissed her the way he did. She smiled in the kiss then joined her tongue with his, his tomgue felt absolutely magical to her. After such a long wait that Rose had to endure, the Doctor finally gave in and without any words he admitted how he truly felt. She loved the feeling of his body against hers, it made her tremble with excitement. Rose wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hungrily. She has never wanted someone as much as she wanted him right now and every single day they spent together. Something in her felt different almost like she could feel her soul attach to his at this very moment, which made her race.

The Doctor is intellect. The Doctor is reason. The Doctor is control. The Doctor is gone.

Now, there is passion, lust, desire.

He feels the trembling flesh of the girl beneath him and his desire is to make her tremble more.

He presses a hand down between them and captures her sex with his fingers.

The palm of his hand pushes down hard on her mons and his finger traces the crevice at her center.

His mouth locks to hers, sucking away her breath as he forces her deeper into the pillowy layers of orange sea-grass.

His fingers find her opening and push inside.

He feels her trembing increase, feels the heat of her at his touch.

He takes her hand and guides her to his manhood ... he wraps her fingers around his cock.

At this very second Rose was in complete ecstacy. She had dreamed of being with him this way for such a long time that it almost felt like a dream. She moaned in the kiss as he moved his fingers deeper inside her. She felt him move her hand down to his cock and she responded by stroking him. Feeling his cock in her hands made her tremble even more, she had a feeling once he was inside her she would go absolutely mad with passionate lust.

The Doctor grows more desperate ... More lustful as Rose's hand strokes his sex and he allows himself to relish in the selfish pleasure of it. He has denied his desires for too long. Now he wants to surrender to them. He wants to give in to pleasure. And, he wants ... he needs ... Rose to be the source of that pleasure.

In the water, the couple are nearly weightless. It is a simple thing to pull both their bodies upright so that they are floating together in the center of the den. The Doctor brings Rose up with him, still kissing her, suckling passionately on her tongue as it explores the inside of his mouth.

He sees her look of surprise and lustful longing as he breaks the kiss and pushes her away from him. Only for an instant before he grabs her and spins her completely upside down. He grabs her calves, one in each hand and pulls her up and towards him until her thighs come to rest weightlessly on his shoulders and his face is planted firmly against her sex.

The Doctor presses his mouth to Rose's pink folds and flicks his tongue roughly around the nubbin of her clitoris, while beneath him, wisps of Rose's long blond hair flow over the head of his cock, teasing him. The upside down Rose now face to face with the Doctor's raging manhood.

Rose cried out in complete pleasure when she unexpectedly felt his tongue against her clit. Without even thinking she instantly took him into her mouth and began running her tongue up and down his cock and started sucking vigorously. He tasted amazing, she couldn't get enough of it and she knew she never would. The Doctor moans in a low voice creating a vibration of sound against Rose's clitoris. He sucks the tiny swollen button between his lips and flicks it with his tongue.

" ... creating a vibration of sound against Rose's clitoris ..." that brings an image of the sonic screwdriver to the Doctor's mind, and he files the thought away for later use.

The Doctor moans deeply in pleasure again, as Rose hanging upside down, continues to suck his cock deep into her mouth. He thrusts his hips forward to push himself deeper even as he plunges his tongue inside the heat of her sex to taste her nectar.

The Doctor and Rose maintain this position for a long time. Their bodies writhing and grinding into the other. Finally, the Doctor can take no more and he feels his cock begin to swell and ache and pulse.

The Doctor pumps his thighs forward uncontrollably as Rose maintains her grip on his cock holding it between her lips. She must sense that the Doctor is about to cum, because whatever Rose is doing down there to bring him pleasure suddenly grows 100 times more intense.

The Doctor can't hold it any longer, but he doesn't want to cum alone. He pushes two fingers down inside Rose's cunt, while increasing the suction and movement of his tongue and lips over her clitoris to a fevered pitch.

Just as the eruption of sperm is about to gush out of him, the Doctor feels Rose's thighs grip tightly around his head and her body stiffen.

Rose had never felt this amazing before. She had no idea The Doctor knew anything when it came to sex, he always seemed so closed off and never showed any sign. This was a side she's never seen and she couldn't get enough of him. Rose moaned a low yet loud moan as she took him all the way to the back of her throat knowing his was about to cum. As soon as she felt his fingers go deeper she sucked him even harder, her body ready to explode as every inch of her tensed up.

She can no longer take it anymore. Her body begins to tremble uncontrollably as her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. The Doctor feels his orgasm through his whole body. His hearts beat faster until his chest aches. The pounding of his hearts move through him, down to the pit of his stomach, then to his groin. He can feel his cock throbbing hotter and harder with every beat in his chest. The Doctor explodes.

Cum gushes forth from the Doctor's rock hard cock filling Rose's mouth. This is primal. It's animal. It's selfish. It has no dignity. It helps no one. It saves no one. It has no redeeming value. And it is the greatest pleasure the Doctor has ever known.

Somewhere around 800 years ago the Doctor stole an old disused Type 40 TARDIS: Time And Relative Dimension In Space ... a time machine. He took off with it and went on the run from his own people. He became a criminal ... a renegade. His people, the Timelords, had a strict policy of non-intervention. There was a very good reason for this, as the Doctor discovered.

People died. The universe is a dangerous place, and the Doctor seemed to attract that danger like moths to a flame. And everywhere he went, the death count grew. His life became about making restitution, saving as much life as he possibly could in the wake of what seemed like an endless wave of death. It was a losing battle, but the Doctor persevered. He maintained even as his planet died and all about him seemed lost.

Everything the Doctor did became about trying to restore a universal balance of life and death. About repaying a debt to eternity that could never be repaid. Everything but this.

In this moment, there is no burden, no debt, no death. There is only joy. Primal, selfish, animalistic, human joy. No wonder the human race has managed to conquer half the universe. They have this. Rose gives him this ... Rose gives him this moment of joy ... of peace. His first moment of peace in 800 years.

The Doctor is lost in this moment. And when he becomes aware again, he is aware of Rose's body floating in the water beside him. She still suckles at his cock, drawing the last taste of Timelord seed from him. He can smell the scent of her sex in the water, of her own orgasm. But her thighs no longer grip him, her whole body has gone lax and floats freely indicating that she has found a peace of her own.

The Doctor's cock goes flacid soon after his climax, but as he becomes aware of the sensation of Rose's mouth sucking him, the Doctor's lust begins to awaken anew. He allows himself several selfish moments to enjoy the service that Rose provides. He lets his cock grow hard again in her mouth. He moans with this new pleasure and enjoys it. Then when his cock is raging at full strength again, he pulls Rose away from him.

The Doctor turns Rose's body easily as it floats in the water. He lays her down on her back in the soft orange sea-grass and pushes her thighs wide apart, laying her sex gaping open before him. He moves himself between her thighs and positions his cock at her opening.

Now on top of Rose, the Doctor thrusts his hips forward and pushes himself inside of her.

Rose relished in the taste of The Doctor, it was something she would always remember. She had just exeperienced an orgasm like no other and she knew it wouldn't be her last. Her body still trembled even after her climax and she wanted more, no she NEEDED more.

Just when she thought he was done again she was taken by surprise when he pushed her down into the bed and thrusted inside her hot aching core. Her back instantly arched as she cried out for more, "Oooh Doctor!"

When she felt him fill her, it felt like perfection, like a missing puzzle piece that was found and put in the right spot. She had just came once already but as soon as he enetered her she had a feeling it wouldn't be long before she was reaching her next orgasm.

The Doctor moves on top of Rose. He feels her sex cling to his, squeezing and pulling at him, drawing him to her. He can feel every centimeter of movement as he pistons in and out of her body and every centimeter is bliss. He moves slowly enjoying the sensation, extending it, prolonging it. He looks down into Rose's beautiful blue eyes as she looks up longingly into his. This feels right. It feels true. This is where he belongs.

The Doctor makes love to Rose. He fills her with all that he has. His hopes, his dreams, his very essence pushes into her with every thrust. And, as the two reach a fevered climax together, he fills her, until he has nothing left, and he collapses on top of her panting and drained. Gone are the worries of the universe, and the Doctor, now at peace, nuzzles his face into Rose's soft welcoming breast, and he slowly, happily trails off to sleep.

It is the most restful, safe, peaceful, sleep that the Doctor has had in his long life.


	5. Chapter 5

With every thrust Rose could feel her body burning with desire more and more. During this moment there was no one else in the world but them, nothing or no one could or ever will take that away from them. When he looked into her eyes she looked back at him and she saw so much love in his eyes that just made her melt. After just a few more thrusts she reached her climax with him and she let go and cried out for him as her body and mind drowned in the sweet release. When they finally came down she cuddles close to him and drifts off to sleep with her true love.

Back in the TARDIS the Doctor dressed in his usual dark blue jumper and black leather jacket dances around the TARDIS console whistling happily with the exuberance of a school boy. It is as though a tremendous weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

Rose steps into the console room wrapped in a thick cotton bath towel, while she dries her hair with another towel.

"Okay, Rose!" the Doctor announces. "Where to now?" He asks. "The entire universe is at your beck and call." "Hmm...I'm not entirely sure Doctor I mean where haven't we been?" she said with a grin. It made her heart warm and made her smile to see him so happy. She had a feeling deep down there was something in him that needed to get out and she believed he finally found true happiness. "Where haven't we been?" the Doctor exclaims in surprise. "Rose, we've only been 'somewhere,' and that still leaves 'everywhere' yet to go!" The Doctor grins taking joy in his play with words. He is feeling much more articulate now that he's not talking about sex with the Barcelonans. He loves that Rose still hasn't grasped the magnitude of what the universe has to offer. It means he can still surprise her. And the Doctor loved surprising her.

"There's still a million million somewheres right in your own back yard ... right on planet earth ... More than a million million ... a billion billion ... a trillion trillion!" the Doctor brags. Then his eyes light up as he has an idea. "You remember that day when you stepped into the TARDIS, the very first day? I asked you, where do you want to go: backwards or forwards in time, and you said: forwards?" The Doctor asks as he begins flipping switches leaping from place to place around the TARDIS console.

In moments the time-rotors grind to a halt and the TARDIS lands. "Here we are!" the Doctor announces. "Step outside, the year is 12,005. Planet earth is unified under one government, the New Roman Empire."

The Doctor grins as he reveals his ulterior motives.

"I am feeling up to a bit of decadence, Rose ... a bit of depravity, and no one does decadence and depravity like the Romans!"

Rose quickly ran to change but she still hung on to his every word. She loved hearing him go on about the universe, hell hearing him talk at all made her smile. She came back out to the console room and grinned. "The New Roman Empire in the future, how fascinating!" she walked out the door and looked around, "I've always wanted to see what the Romans were like!" she said with excitement. The TARDIS sits in a huge chamber with marble floors and tall marble columns. Silk curtains are draped from column to column to give the room shape and in the center of the room there is a huge ring-shaped sofa.

On the sofa there sits about 20 or 30 shapely naked young women. As the Doctor and Rose step into view of the Rubenesque vision, the women see them and cry out in alarm.

Before the Doctor or Rose can react they find themselves being manhandled by large muscular Centurians. One Centurian grabs the Doctor by the arm. Another grabs Rose, and the traveling companions are separated. The Centurians are armed with long spear-like weapons with blade tips made of blue glowing energy.

The Doctor is about to dazzle his captors with a dizzying display of verbal acrobatics when on the far side of the room from amidst the women who now stare curiously at their new visitors, an imposing male figure appears.

"Ah good. Someone in charge." the Doctor thinks to himself as the man dressed in a red toga and wearing a crown made of olive branches steps into view.

"Who dares invade my harem?" the man bellows at the Doctor and Rose.

Rose was admiring the beauty of the room then when she realized they weren't alone she jumped slightly.

Then suddenly when one of the Centurians grabs her and separates her from The Doctor she is now slightly worried. She then looks over at The Doctor when the man in the toga speaks. After what they just experienced the last thing she wanted was to be separated from him. The Doctor is quick to respond this time, holding up his psychic paper to the man as he introduces himself.

"Hello, I am the Doctor and this is Rose." The Doctor explains as the man in the red toga takes the psychic paper and looks at it. "We are visitors from ... Crete. We had heard some really nice things about the hospitality here and just had to check it out for ourselves."

The man eyes the paper, then the Doctor, then Rose. Finally, he smiles. "Since you are a visitor, Doctor. I will afford you some leeway." The man announces in an imposing almost sinister tone.

"As I am sure you know, since you have come to my home. I am Maximus." The man says holding out a hand in greeting which the Doctor shakes.

"Nice to meet you, Max!" the Doctor responds with a grin.

"I am concerned about how they must be doing things in Crete, these days." Maximus chides as he looks over at Rose. "Your female is clothed? And, surly even in Crete any female traveling outside her Master's home must be kept on a leash." Maximus adds as he looks at Rose menacingly.

"Bring yourself and your slave immediately into compliance with the Emperor's Law or you risk loosing your right to own property Doctor." Maximus threatens. "I am sure we can find someone capable of keeping your female in line if you are unwilling or unable to do so."

The Doctor looks clearly shocked. Women weren't slaves the last time he had visited here. Something is wrong.

At a gesture from Maximus, a Centurion Guard steps forward and hands the doctor a leash with a locking leather collar.

The Doctor, bewildered, looks at Rose. Rose listened as Maximus talked to The Doctor. Her eyes widened in complete shock when Maximus looked over to her.

She swallowed a lump that formed in her throat. She was about to say something but something inside her told her it probably wasn't the best idea at this moment.

She then looked over at The Doctor in disbelief and confusion, what was going on? The Doctor takes the collar from Maximus and walks over to Rose. He places the collar around her neck and as he does so he leans in close bringing his mouth up to her ear.

"We could run ... back to the TARDIS." the Doctor whispers to Rose as he pretends to fumble with the clasp of the collar. "But, something is wrong here. This isn't right. I need to find out what it is, but that means that you will have to play along. You will have to be my slave."

The Doctor knows that this is a lot to ask. Rose has to be okay with this. "If you want to run ... just run ... back to the TARDIS and I will follow. If we stay, then you will have to pretend to be my slave until I can fix whatever's wrong here."

The Doctor finishes the clasp on the collar and then stands back. He takes the leash, but doesn't attach it, yet. He waits and looks Rose in the eyes to see what she has decided to do. Do they stay, or do they run? Rose looked into his eyes and could see the seriousness. If she trusted anyone to do this to her it would be him and only him. She then took a breath and nodded slowly as she bit her bottom lip. She wouldn't feel right leaving when there's something wrong, she knew it was the right thing to stay and fix whatever is wrong.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've been working on a second DW story at the same time. Thank you so much for the reviews it means alot knowing ya'll enjoy the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor smiles down at Rose. Of course she will stay. Just like on the Game Station, it would never occur to her to run. "She is like him," the Doctor thinks. "She lives for the thrill of the adventure."

The Doctor locks the leash onto the collar around Rose's neck and looks back to Maximus.

Maximus hands the Doctor an energy knife. "The clothes." Maximus insists.

"Oh, right." The Doctor responds turning to Rose with the energy knife in his hands.

The Doctor steps up to Rose slowly trying to give her a moment to come to terms with what he is about to do. Then, when he is sure that he can delay no longer the Doctor begins to cut away Rose's clothes. _"Damn I just bought that shirt."_ she thinks to herself trying to ease her mind. She kept her eyes on him at all times, even with others around she knew as long as she looked at The Doctor it made her feel safe. Even though there was no way to hide the blushed look on her face knowing that people are watching. With Rose now naked and on the Doctor's leash, Maximus seems to be appeased.

"Come, Doctor ..." Maximus invites as he motions to one of the naked young women from his Harem, who rushes over and hangs on his arm.

"I was just off to the bath. Join me." It's not truly a request but a command. The Doctor can tell the Maximus is still suspicious of him, and he will need to alleviate those suspicions if he is going to get any information about what is going on here.

"Of course." The Doctor accepts graciously, following Maximus towards the bath chamber leading Rose along with him by a tether.

Rose followed behind The Doctor and looked straight ahead. She could feel people staring at her, but she did her best to not let it get to her. In a way Rose was combination of excited and nervous all at once. She wasn't completely sure what really excited her about this whole situation but needless to say it did. The guards wait outside the bath chamber and only Maximus and his slave, the Doctor and Rose go inside. The shapely naked woman with Maximus is full figured and of olive complexion and long jet black hair. Maximus refers to her as "Raven."

Raven begins undressing Maximus to prepare him for the bath. She looks to Rose and nods in gesture, trying to signal her to do the same for her "master."

Maximus eyes Rose with interest. "Your slave, "Hibiscus," was it ... ?"

"Uh, Rose." the Doctor corrects.

"Ah, yes ..." Maximus nods. "I knew you named her after a flower." To Maximus the name Rose, like the name Raven seemed a perfectly acceptable "pet" name.

"She is quite fetching." He comments. "I would be happy to loan you a few of my girls for the night in exchange for the opportunity to play with her." Rose nodded to the woman and turned to The Doctor and began undressing him. As she did this she hid the pained and somewhat disgusted look on her face when Maximus wanted her. It honestly made her feel sick to her stomach, the thought of any other man touching her just made her uneasy. "Uh ... no disrespect, Max." The Doctor answers, "but I am afraid I'm a rather selfish slave owner." The Doctor finds himself actually pulling on Rose's leash as he says this, drawing her closer to him. "Rose belongs to me." He says firmly. "No one plays with her but me."

Maximus nods respectfully as he steps down into the hot bath water. "As you wish, Doctor." The Doctor follows Maximus into the bath.

Raven hands Rose a dish containing soap and a sponge before turning back to Maximus. She begins washing her Master and nods to Rose to do the same. Somehow, it seems Raven has sensed that Rose is not sure how to act and she has taken it upon herself to help the "new girl" out.

Raven spends extra time at her master's sex, massaging and soaping his manhood for many long moments her eyes look to Rose to see that she understands what she must do. Rose nods at Raven in response and she begins washing The Doctor. If it wasn't for 2 other people in the room she would've found this slightly erotic in a way. She made sure she kept focus on him so she didn't lose her concentration. She wasn't sure what it was either but something about just watching The Doctor in times like this soothed her, made her know he would protect her no matter what. Once out of the bath, Raven and Rose fetch towels to dry their Masters.

Then clean togas are provided to dress the men. The Doctor accepts the change of attire but manages to sneak his sonic screwdriver from the pocket of his jacket and tuck it away.

The Doctor and Rose are then escorted to a large bedroom with a huge round bed at its center.

"Rest for now, Doctor." Maximus suggests. "Take pleasure from your slave." He adds and there seems to be a sort of challenge hidden in his words. "I will come get you in a few hours." He adds. "There's a party tonight."

The Doctor leads Rose by the leash into the bedroom. Though they seem to be alone, when Rose begins to speak, the Doctor jerks the leash as a signal for her to stay quiet.

Finally, the Doctor turns to sit on the bed and pulls at the leash to force Rose to kneel on her knees in front of him.

Is he enjoying this? The Doctor wonders to himself. Being in control of Rose? Forcing her to serve him?

She was naked on a leash in front of him and the Doctor wanted to take her now. He wished that this were real. That he could just throw her down and use her as his property. The very thought of it made him hard ... something the toga did not conceal.

The Doctor leans in close to Rose to remove her leash, as he does so he whispers to her.

"We can't let our guard down." the Doctor warns. "Maximus has left us alone so he can watch us. He wants to see how we will behave."

The Doctor looks over to a corner of the room to guide Rose's attention there. A small black orb shines in the corner near the ceiling. "It's spying on us." the Doctor whispers.

The Doctor removes Rose's leash and hands it to her. "Hang it over there and return to me." the Doctor orders pointing to an old fashioned hat/coat stand on one side of the room. It's just an upright post with several hooks sticking out from it.

Rose wasn't the least but upset with how he was acting. It was easy to tell on her face that part of her kind of enjoyed this, especially when he yanked her towards him. She could feel her body becoming hot with arousal but did her best to ignore it.

It was strange usually Rose hated being told what to do and being taken controlled of but...with him it just seemed...different.

She nods in response letting him know she understands. She takes the leash and stands up walking over to hang it up on the stand. She then walked back over and got back down onto her knees and looked up at him. The sight of Rose on her knees before him in nothing more than a collar was more than the Doctor could bare. He wanted her. He wanted to control her. He wanted to make her his ... the cameras would know if they were lying. If they were putting on a show ... Maximus would know.

This had to be real.

The Doctor stood up and grabbed Rose by the hair with one hand and the throat with another. Holding her firmly like this he brings her to her feet and pushes his mouth onto hers. This kiss is rough. It's possessive. This kiss is the Doctor's signal to Rose that she belongs to him. In this moment the Doctor claims Rose as his property. Rose gasped suddenly when grabbed her so forcefully. She could feel her knees starting to become weak with desire when he kissed her so roughly.

She wasn't quite sure if she could do this all the time but she knew she could definitely have fun playing it out every once in a while. She loved the thought of The Doctor being so dominant towards her, she had actually had a dream or 2 like that as well.

The Doctor breaks the kiss and holds Rose before him. Her body is almost limp in his arms. She seems willing to allow him to do anything to her. Her eyes look up at him and he sees in her the eyes of an innocent. She trusts him completely. She truly does belong to him. She has since the moment they first met.

"Oh, my Rose." the doctor says as he lowers her gently back to the floor.

He steps away and walks slowly around the room. Someone who didn't know the Doctor might think he was posturing, strutting with ego before his slave. But, the Doctor was doing more than that. He was searching, examining, learning about the room and it's weaknesses. Planning.

When he stops, he turns to Rose.

The Doctor's voice is calm and smooth and commanding. When he speaks it is clear he expects obedience.

"Crawl over here and kneel at my feet, Rose." the Doctor commands. "Look up at me. Keep your hands locked behind you. Arch your back and push your shoulders back so that I can enjoy the thrust of your breasts." Without a word she ever so willingly crawls over to him. When she puts her arms behind her back she looks up at him with a soft smile. She then pulls her shoulders back which made her chest push out revealing to him her breasts. She felt so vulnerable, so willing, she wasn't sure what had come over her suddenly maybe it was just the location she wasn't sure.

The Doctor looks down at Rose and he finds himself overcome by her beauty.

Why was he doing this? Why didn't he make her run back to the TARDIS? Did he want this? Did he want Rose naked at his feet?

Of course he did.

The Doctor reaches down and brushes his finger tips along the curve of Rose's breast. He traces inward to find a pink nipple and he teases it ever so gently. Under his slightest touch, she reacts to him.

He moves his fingers up ... trails along the curve of her neck to her lips.

He presses along the opening of her lips allowing a finger to slip into her mouth. She whimpered slightly when he touched one of her nipples. When The Doctor ran his fingers over her neck she instantly shivered. When a finger reached her lips, Rose seductively took it into her mouth and began sucking and licking it just as if she were sucking his cock when they were in Barcelona. The Doctor looked down into Rose's eyes and held her gaze with his. He held her face so that she looked up at him and moved his body forward until he was standing completely over her.

His cock was thobbing and aching for her. He moved his manhood to her mouth and he entered her. He thrust into her mouth like he was penetrating her sex. His eyes stayed locked on hers, he never looked away as he forced her to suck him.

Rose had a feeling that with the way she was teasing him he would make her suck his cock next and she was right. She took him all the way into her mouth and began sucking him while licking the tip of his cock. The Doctor relished in the sensations that Rose's suckling mouth sent through his body.

He looked down into her eyes and the sight of her on her knees looking up at him, made him feel powerful ... aggressive! He thrust his hips forward fucking into her mouth, as he took a handful of her thick blonde hair in his fist and used it to control her movements. She had to do what he wanted.

He made her take him deeper ... made her hold him in her throat longer. He allowed her to pull back and she came up panting. Her saliva covered his cock and dripped onto her naked breasts. She still looked up into his eyes with her bright brown eyes open and shining up at him. Rose had never seen the side of The Doctor but in a way it turned her on in ways she couldn't imagine. She looked up at him with lust and need in her eyes, begging for more even as she was panting for air. She knew he was very gentle and kind but she had no idea had a dominant side which now she could feel her clit throbbing for attention. The look of lust in Rose's eyes becomes almost unbearable as the Doctor pulls himself away from her.

He leaves her gasping on her hands and knees and walks quickly over to one of the marble columns in the room where a silk curtain is draped. The curtain is bound in place by a silk tie which the Doctor removes and takes with him back to Rose.

The Doctor scoops Rose up in his arms and carries her to the bed. He puts Rose on the bed face down and pulls her hands behind her back. Using the silk tie the Doctor ties Rose's wrists behind her back. He pulls her up by her hips, lifting her ass in the air at the edge of the bed.

"Stay on your knees." The Doctor orders as he positions Rose's body so that her knees rest on the edge of the bed holding her ass up for him to survey.

With her hands behind her back, Rose can't support the front of her body and her face is buried in the soft mattress. She has been posed for the Doctor, face down, ass up ... hands tied behind her back on the edge of the bed where the Doctor stands enjoying the site of her throbbing wet sex thrust out in front of him as he runs his hands along the curve of her ass.

Rose whimpers and shivers as his hands run over her ass. Her breathing is already becoming slightly heavy with anticipation as she waited his next move. She felt her sex twitch a little which made her whimper even more as she turned her head and laid it on the side. The site of Rose's sex on display for him is simply too delicious to resist. The Doctor grabs Rose's ass cheeks in each hand and pulls them apart and then buries his face in her sex, thrusting his tongue inside her he swirls it around and tastes her.

The Doctor passes his tongue over her clit increasing the urgency of and pressure as Rose instinctively pushes herself onto his mouth. His grip on her ass tightens as the doctor assaults her clit with his tongue. Rose's juices trickle down and fill his mouth causing him to lick and suck at her sex even more desperately.

Finally, the Doctor, gasping himself, can stand no more. He takes his cock and positions it at Rose's entrance. She is wet and hot and ready and he slides easily inside her. Holding her hips the Doctor slides his cock into the tight wet passage of Rose's sex and begins pistoning in and out of her, fucking her like a wild animal from behind.

When the Doctor fucked Rose in Lemaris' Den on Barcelona the sex was slow and lingering. He "made-love" to her. This time was different. He thrust into Rose with a primal savagery. He was "fucking" her. And he was "fucking" her hard! She cried out in pleasure as she relished in the feeling of his tongue. Her clit throbbed more the deeper he licked and when he stopped she whimpered once more. She thought he stopped but when she felt him enter her with his cock her eyes rolled to the back of her head. This was a lot more intense then it was when they were in barcelona. All she could do was moan over and over, some moans becoming louder the harder he thrusted. As the Doctor felt himself about to cum, he slowed his pace to prolong the sensations and reached under Rose to rub her clit with his fingers as he continued to slowly fuck her. As his orgasm built inside him, his trusts became more deliberate and his fingers rubbed harder and faster.

Suddenly the Doctor erupted with a deep raspy primal scream. His cock became harder and ached with searing heat as his seed exploded out of him and filled Rose to over flowing.

Finally he collapsed his body slumping over and the full weight of him coming down on Rose's back. Rose, her hands tied, was trapped beneath him. She was truly his prisoner ... his property ... his slave. Rose felt herself tighten and suddenly she came harder than she ever had before. Her whole body shook as she let her orgasm wash over her, all she could do was lay there panting.

She wanted to move, she wanted to wrap her arms around The Doctor but she knew they would be caught if she did anything out of place. The Doctor became aware that he was laying on top of Rose, his face nestled in her soft blonde hair. She felt so good underneath him. Their skin felt so good together. Like one skin ... one body ... one mind. "Thank you." the Doctor whispered in Rose's ear.


	7. Chapter 7

"I will come get you in a few hours." Maximus had said. "There's a party tonight."

The party, as it turns out, was at the Royal Palace. "This is perfect." The Doctor whispered to Rose. "Just play along for a bit longer." He encouraged. "I am certain, the answers we seek will be found at the palace."

Maximus had brought along Raven, the slave from the bath house. She was apparently a favorite of his. She was put on a leash just as Rose had been doing for the Doctor. They were going to the palace and all but the Emperor's own slaves would be required to be tethered to their Masters here.

But as the two couples, Maximus with Raven and the Doctor with Rose walked through the palace, the Doctor was surprised to find that he encountered no untethered slaves. Every slave was with a Master and the Emperor's only staff appeared to be his guard. This seemed very strange. In a world where women were slaves by imperial decree, the Emperor himself kept no slaves. It made no sense.

Some guards came up to take Rose's and Raven's tethers from the men, the Doctor was reluctant to relinquish his. Maximus explains. "No women are permitted to have audience with the Emperor. They will be taken to a large sitting room to wait for us together. They will be quite safe."

"It's nice, Rose. Don't be afraid." Raven adds in encouragement.

Hearing Raven confirm Maximus's words helps the Doctor relax a bit. He leans in and speaks to Rose. "Maybe if you have Raven by herself you can learn something. See what you can find out." the Doctor whispers to her before handing her tether to a waiting guard.

Rose and Raven and other women are led away towards the sitting room while the Doctor and Maximus along with other men move the opposite direction towards the emperor's audience chamber.

Rose was a little more relaxed after her alone time with The Doctor although she was still a little uneasy about what was going on. At first Rose became extremely nervous and frightened when one of the guards approached her, she looked at The Doctor worried. She eventually relaxed when Raven reassured her that she would be alright.

As the guard led them to the huge waiting room, Rose sat down on a couch next to Raven. She smiled warmly at Raven and looked at her with curious eyes wondering if it was safe to talk here. Raven sat close to Rose, placing an arm around her shoulder so that they could whisper together and have a private chat without the other girls in the room overhearing. Other girls grouped together similarly to talk and no one was paying too much attention to Rose and Raven.

"I saw. You had clothes on when you came here." Raven said to Rose with a tone that seemed almost awstruck. "And the way you look into your Master's eyes." she adds. "I can tell, you are not a slave, Rose. ... Who are you?" Rose was not really surprised when Raven found her out. "Raven if I tell you the truth can you keep it between us? I don't want you getting hurt." She needed to find out what was going on and she knew the only way was to tell Raven the truth and why they were here.

"We can help you but in order for us to do that I need you to tell me what is going on here." Raven sat close to Rose and whispered to her. She couldn't explain it, but there was something about Rose that made her instinctively trust her.

"Maybe where you are from, men can defy the Emperor's laws." Raven tells Rose. "But here, we do not dare. The Emperor hates women. When he first came to power 30 years ago, he was going to have all women rounded up and killed as a waste of military resources." Raven reveals.

"It was my parents and others like them that negotiated with the Emperer to allow women to live. By serving men, we can make them happy ... keep up morale and therefore serve a military purpose. But, we live as property. It's the only way." Rose closed her eyes in sadness for these women and shook her head. She then leaned in and whispered. "What happened to the last Emperor?" She had a feeling now that she knew the reason for all of this that they could finally do something and save the women. "The Star Emperor killed him and took the throne by right of conquest." Raven explains. "It is said that the Star Emperor stepped out of a star that fell from the sky. That he killed 2000 Centurions before he reached the Imperial palace. They say that he is unbeatable."

The Doctor walks with Maximus and other similarly prestigious Roman citizens back towards the sitting room where Rose and Raven and the others wait to be retrieved. He had learned a little, but not nearly as much as he had hoped. He thought they were supposed to meet with the Emperor, but instead they were addressed by a lackey ... a pawn. He was a man, but no less a slave than Raven and the other women of the empire. His eyes were glazed over ... dilated. He was under some form of mind control ... Alien technology, of that the Doctor was certain.

Maybe Rose had learned more, the Doctor hoped, as the Centurion guards opened the doors to the sitting room and began leading women out by their leashes. Rose nodded at raven as she looked into her eyes reassuring her that they will help. She then saw The Doctor and Raven's Master walk into the room and she did her best to hide the worry in her eyes as both her and Raven were retrieved. When the guard gave The Doctor Rose's leash she waited til the guard was away and leaned in close to The Doctor to whisper, "Can you find out a way we can be alone without anyone spying?" The Doctor nodded to Rose and whispered back, "Just follow my lead."

With that the Doctor lead Rose by her leash back into the now mostly vacated sitting room. He sat on one of the sofas near the back of the room so that he could see the entire room, then abruptly pulled Rose down flopping her on her belly across his lap.

Her ass now on display before him the Doctor brought his hand down in a wide arc to smack Rose's bottom with a "pop." He cupped his palm to form an air pocket to amplify the sound and made large visible motions with his arms as he spanked Rose over his knee several more times.

The swats were loud and should have looked menacing, but hopefully not too hard. Maybe hard enough to produce a squeal or two.

The Centurion guards at the door look back at the Doctor in surprise.

"Do you mind?!" The Doctor chides.

Of few of the other masters chuckle openly at Rose's predicament. The guards nod and close the door leaving the Doctor and Rose alone in the sitting room. Rose almost looked suprised when she felt The Doctor's hand come down on her ass. A quiet squeal came from her lips as she felt her toes curl slightly. She did her best to look like she knew she was being punished for something. A small shiver shot down her spine once more. She shook her head a little, trying to remind herself to stay focused. As the Doctor found himself and Rose alone at last he stared down at the naked ass in his lap. His hand had left a red print on Rose's pale skin. It took an enormous amount of willpower for the Doctor to stop spanking Rose. He found that he rather enjoyed it.

The Doctor helped Rose sit up beside him, but he held a finger over her lips indicating that she should still remain silent. He pulled his sonic screwdriver from some hidden pocket under his toga and walked quickly around the room brandishing the tool. It's familiar whine filled the air as he walked from one side of the room to the other.

"Just as I thought." The Doctor confirmed. "There's no surveillance in this room. This emperor, whoever or whatever he is, doesn't consider women to be any sort of a threat." He adds as he returns to sit at Rose's side.

"We are free to talk all we want here." The Doctor says to Rose with a triumphant grin.

Rose let out a sigh of relief. "Finally..." She ran her hand through her hair and began explaining, "Raven told me 30 years ago when the Emperor first took over he was going to have every woman killed as a waste of military resources but the parents along with hers negotiated with him that if he kept them alive that the women could become slaves and please the men." "Right!" The Doctor exclaims as Rose shares with him what she has learned.

"That jives with what I have suspected and the reason we can talk here without being observed. Rose, we need to keep up this charade just a little while longer. There is going to be some kind of "party" tonight and the Emperor is supposed to be in attendance in person. I am sure that whatever we are dealing with isn't human, but I need to get a look at him to figure out what our next move should be."

The Doctor takes Rose by the hand and looks her in the eyes. "As long as our enemy thinks of women as nothing more than slaves who don't pose any sort of a threat, you're my ace in the hole, Rose. Whatever happens, you may have to play a very big role in taking down this threat. Do you think you can do that?" Rose smiles as she squeezes his hand and kisses him. "Doctor I've gone this far I won't turn back now. I'm willing to go through whatever it takes to make these place safe again and I promised Raven I will help her and I meant every word."


End file.
